Comfort
by Iruka Lover
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a mission to a warm light. Rated T to be safe.


A/N: Just a random fluffy drabble thing that I wanted to write… just cuz'. Please read and tell me what you think of my upstarting career in fanfiction writing! I am also going to be totally honest; this may completely and horribly sucky cuz' I'm typing this at 1 in the morning. Well, wish me luck and here we go!

Disclaimer: Now really, why would I be typing this up at one in the morning if I OWNED it? T_T

Warnings: Possible crack-ness, possible (or extreme) OOC-ness, malexmale love/fluff, and sickeningly poor grammar or writing skills… It is now (*looks at clock*) shit, just kidding. 2 o' clock in the morning, so give me a break! I tried, ne'? = (

Enjoy!

**PICTURE DISCLAIMER: **_THIS IMAGE IS NOT MINE! I SIMPLY FOUND IT ON GOOGLE AND LOVED IT! If this offends or angers the creator of this picture, I FULLY apologize. I have not found who created this picture, so credits to the author(s?) for making an amazing picture. I apologize if this angers you._

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

He staggered to the door, blessing whatever gods there were that this man left his lights on. He began taking pained steps as he tried remembering why he was even here. There was just so much blood… that's all he could really remember at the moment. But this place seemed warm. Yes… this place nice, safe…

"K-Kakashi-kun?" A certain brunet chuunin managed, very surprised, as the man stumbled into his modest house.

"You… You are suffering from severe blood-loss. Rest on the couch while I prepare the bath." The chuunin told the silver-haired man. Said man only nodded and stumbled his way to the couch. He remembered why now, there was a kind man here that would take him. He really didn't like hospitals. _'Yes, much better here…'_ the jounin thought as he dozed off. He was quickly awakened by a very worried looking Iruka. "Here, come with me." He said gently, and guided Kakashi to his bathroom.

The chuunin proceeded to take off the ruined and soiled uniform of Kakashi's and sighed to himself quietly. _'At least you made it in one piece,'_ the chuunin thought with a soft smile as he gently slid the mask off, then guided the man into the tub. Iruka quickly began lathering up his hands and proceeded to get rid of the muck on Kakashi's body. "Another A-rank gone haywire?" The scarred man asked softly, with a hint of worry. The silver-haired man could only nod tiredly. _'You smell nice 'Ru-'ru.'_ He thought, but sadly couldn't say at the moment. He was just so exhausted… Stupid bodies and their getting exhausted-ed…-ness.

The chuunin only sighed, but smiled and massaged his lathered fingers through the silver locks. "They need to stop giving you so many dangerous missions…" He mumbled.

"S'ok." The jounin mumbled as he started to doze off again, "Long as I come home to you." He said. His smile widened considerably at the pleasant thought. _'Home…, with 'Ruru-kun'_. The chuunin blushed slightly , but returned the smile.

"You need to rest, Kakashi." Iruka said softly to the man. The man could only nod and smile, trusting the scarred chuunin with his life and health at the moment. Said chuunin guided the man out of the tub again, then carried him bridal style to their shared bed. Kakashi snuggled into the tanned man's chest and let out a low, content sigh. Iruka laughed gently at that as he laid Kakashi down on the bed. _'You have no idea how cute you are when you're about to pass out from exhaustion.' _He thought with a wry smile. It was always so fun to tease the man with in the morning.

With that, Iruka slipped under the covers with his silver-haired lover and wrapped his arms around the pale chest. "Night," Iruka mumbled, now feeling much better his jounin was in his arms again and relatively unharmed minus the chakra depletion, blood-loss, and a few scratches. _'Stupid jounin using far too much chakra for simple tasks…'_ Iruka thought warmly. It seems his silver-haired lover always suffered from chakra depletion. He only sighed and held Kakashi close. Kakashi, in turn, snuggled into his lover's arms and sighed contently.

"Nigh'…" He managed, then fell into a blissful sleep, wrapped securely in his chuunin's arms. He couldn't be more thankful such a warm place was his to escape all the blood from time-to-time.

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

A/N: Wow… Now that was sickeningly sweet, ne'? Uhm, yeah… so that's my little drabble thing. PLEASE R&R! It's sorta' like my test story. Tell me what was horrible, okay, and just plain cute please! 3 I'm new to fanfiction and am worried just how horribly I butchered Kakashi… But I imagine him like this if he's about to pass out. 'Sides, it was super adorable, right?

*ducks under table from sharp pointy objects thrown at him* Okay, so no… ^_^|||


End file.
